Peace for the Heartbreaker
by MizzSpiegel
Summary: Marron, a rebelious 23 year old, meets up with Trunks, a rather responsible individual with a good career and sparks fly.


"Peace for the Heartbreaker"

Heh….this is gonna be short, I can already tell. A cutsie little romance for all our Marron lovers.

Disclaimer: Man, am I tired of these, I know, it's only the first chapter…*sigh* Oh yeah, I don't own 'em.

Part 1

He stared into her eyes intently. Her hollow, bottomless eyes. The eyes of a heartbreaker. His mouth formed the words that she'd heard so many times before, and never once in her life believed. In fact, every time they were said, she never heard them. She didn't want to hear them. They were so meaningless, she figured that they were just an every day thing to say to perfect strangers. Like saying hello.

"Marron, I love you." He said with a smile. He stared into her eyes, but never noticed that she hadn't once looked at him. She never looked at them. None of them noticed it either. She never conversed with them; she just nodded and shook her head. Half the time, she was surprised they even remembered her name. She'd say things like "mm hmm" or "of course" but she'd never actually speak with them.

"Oh…" Marron said with a smile and nodded. He didn't even care that Marron hadn't said the same thing back. He just smiled even wider and took her in his arms. Marron had found out long ago that to men, these words meant free sex. She didn't mind either. She knew that people thought of her as the slut…the heartbreaker. She didn't care what anybody said. She told herself that she'd never care…

He placed his lips upon hers and kissed her softly. He then took a finger and stroked the side of her face gingerly. When he was done with her lips, he continued down her chin and neck until he reached where he was planning to get the whole time. He began to slowly unbutton her blouse, blowing on her neck. Just as he was about to complete his task with the garment, the manager of the store walked over to the two of them. He wore thick, horn-rimmed glasses and a pocket protector in his breast pocket.

"Excuse me, may I ask what you're doing?" He asked with a slightly shaky tone. Marron giggled and looked up at him.

"Why, what seems to be the problem, sir?" She asked in her mock sweet voice, laughing again.

"I- I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said in a high squeaky voice. He nervously pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger. The man Marron was with took offense to this and jumped up. He then proceeded to punch the manager and then ran. Marron watched him take off and was about to run after him when one of the clerks grabbed her arm.

"That's it, we're callin' the cops." He said sternly. Marron began to screech and threaten that she was going to scream rape if he didn't let her go. He was having none of it. "You brought this on yourself." He said stubbornly.

"What?! I didn't punch him!" Marron screamed. The man looked back at her, shook his head as though he were disappointed and then continued to drag her to one of the offices in the back of the store. People were staring at the two of them but he didn't care. After one last desperate tug, Marron gave up and let herself be dragged. Besides, if she played this guy just right, she may end up with no cops to deal with and some sex. 'This guy isn't that bad looking.' Marron evaluated.

Once they reached an office, the man took out some keys on a big ring and unlocked the door. He then brought her inside, turned on some lights and threw her in a chair. He sat at the desk exactly opposite of her, so that the desk was between him and her. He folded his hands together on the top of the desk and looked at her expectantly.

"Explain." He demanded.

"Excuse me? Explain what?" Marron asked leaning back in her chair and spreading her legs. She had a mini skirt on. The man didn't even bat a lash at the sexual hints she was making. He instead rolled his eyes.

"Before I call the cops, you get one last chance to explain yourself. You look like a nice kid, what are you doing with trash like that anyway?" He asked. Marron looked at him with a scowl.

"He's not trash. The man flipped him off, and he got mad. Wouldn't you?" Marron asked looking down at her hands. She started playing with the many bracelets she had on her arms.

"He was caught at the door before he could get out. He was planning on stealing two pairs of diamond earrings and a gold necklace. We found them all in your jacket, which he claimed to have been holding for you." The man bored holes into her head with his staring. Marron never once flinched, for she was used to this treatment. 

Her father was always calling her 'juvenile'. Her mother wouldn't even look at her most of the time. She had a bad temper, an even worse reputation, and was always screwing up. What they didn't know was that she was mostly in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like now for instance…

"Look, buddy, I had no idea that he was doing that. I had no part in it." Marron said with the same monotone and expressionless face. She was telling the truth, but she knew no one would believe her, they never did.

"And I believe you." He said with a small smile. Marron looked up startled.

"You do?" She asked in disbelief. The man nodded and then stood up, grabbing her arm and dragging her out the door. "Hey, where are we going now?"

The man looked back at her and smiled wider. "To my place." He continued to drag her.

"WHAT?!" Marron screeched. To her surprise, he let out a laugh.

"You want to escape, don't you? Well, I'm gonna help you. Besides, I have a girlfriend. I have a friend on the police force that might like you, though. Would you like me to take you to the police station to see if he'll date you?" He asked with a small smile. Marron just sighed and shook her head. "I didn't think so."

As they got to the backdoor, the man looked around and made sure there was no one around when he and Marron slipped out. As they walked into the parking lot, Marron saw that they were headed to a silver Jaguar with a black top. She gasped as the man took out the keys and opened the door to the driver's side.

"This is yours?!" She asked in complete awe. The man chuckled and nodded.

"Get in, and watch your head." He said as he got in himself. When in the car, the man decided to make some conversation. "I'd put the roof down, but seeing as how the cops are after you, I don't think you'd like that." He looked over at Marron, whose face was getting pale. "Don't you dare get sick in this car." He warned.

Marron looked at him. "Well, excuse me, the cops are after me, and I'm a little scared right now." Marron said in a sarcastic tone. To her surprise, the man reached over and stroked Marron's hair comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you'll get through this." He said. He then kept both hands on the wheel until they got to their destination.

"Alright, stop shittin' me, there's no way in hell that you could afford this car just by being a grocery store clerk." Marron said as she looked over at him. He laughed some.

"You caught me, that's just my part time job. I'm actually a CEO for a rather large company. Maybe you've heard of it. It's called Capsule Corporation." He said with a grin. He kept his eyes on the road.

Marron was suddenly glad that she was sitting down, because if she hadn't been, she'd have fallen over. "You're Trunks Briefs?" She yelled. He cringed slightly as she yelled in his ear.

"Guilty as charged…wow, that's a rather ironic statement." He joked. Marron leaned back, her mouth wide open. "You could've had me arrested…why didn't you?" 

"Because you're not guilty. I think you'd better stay at my place until the heat is off." Trunks advised. Marron just nodded and continued to stare in awe out the window with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Why are you working at a grocery store anyway? Don't you have a company to run?" Marron said when she snapped out of her shocked state.

"I never wanted that job, the CEO position, I mean. This is just an excuse to get out of the office. My mother who previously owned the company is getting up there in years and forced me to take over." He finished with a look of anger in his eyes. "So, what's your story? Shouldn't you be in school?" Marron laughed.

"I look really young for my age. I'm not in school, I'm 23. It gets the younger, more naïve guys though, my looks that is." Marron looked away as Trunks looked at her. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. As he spoke, he startled her.

"Lemme see your ID." He demanded. Marron looked at him and laughed.

"You don't believe me? Fine." Marron said as she took out her wallet and handed him her ID. "And it's not fake." She assured.

"You just had a birthday, huh?" He asked as he handed it back. "And it doesn't look fake." 

"Yeah, I just had a birthday. How old are you?" She asked, looking at him.

"I'm gonna be turning 29 in a couple months." He said, looking back to the road. He heard her gasp and chuckled.

"Well, you definitely don't look that old." Marron said after a moment. Trunks wanted to tell her that that was because he wasn't all-human, but he didn't think that she would believe him.

Marron decided that she was tired of talking and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and stared out the window at the scenery passing them by. Trunks glanced over every now and then and mentally slapped himself for looking at her legs like that.

As they pulled into the Capsule Corp. foundation, Marron let out yet another gasp as she saw Bulma Briefs standing on the front porch, with a very stern, angered look on her face, tapping her foot impatiently. Trunks sighed and got out of the car. He walked over to his mother who immediately started yelling at him.

"Trunks, do you know how worried I've been? The best Jag capsule gone, you not at the office." She looked at the car and discovered Marron. "And not to mention bringing skanks home when you have a girlfriend!" She was fuming now, and Marron was sure if she had been a cartoon, she would've had steam coming out of her ears. She got out of the car quickly and turned in the direction of the exit.

"Marron, wait!" Trunks ran after her and grabbed her arm. "She's just mad at me, don't take her seriously." He assured her. Marron just looked at him, he had a startlingly strong grip, and she knew she wouldn't have been able to get away if she wanted anyway. He dragged her over to his mother, who had crossed her arms and was looking at them with a raised brow.

"Trunks, explain, now!" She demanded. Trunks stayed surprisingly calm, as though he went through this everyday.

"Mother, this is Marron. She'll be staying with us for a few days. And don't worry, she's just a friend. I don't suppose you could try and be nice to one of my friends? And please don't treat her like you do Goten." Trunks said calmly. Bulma shook her head in defeat.

"Fine, but you're responsible for her. I'll get her some clothes, but other than that, you have to do everything else. And I have no clue what you mean about Goten." She said as she retreated back into the house. Trunks chuckled.

"Seems she likes you." He said with a grin. He released her arm and directed her inside.

*fin

Well, I'm done for tonight. Sooooooo tired, and I have work tomorrow. *groans* I hope you like it. Oh yeah, just to let you know, The Briefs and whatever Krillan and 18 are called, don't know each other. And if you wanna know how Marron looks, think of Avril, only with blonde hair. *screams* Avril with blonde hair…scary.


End file.
